ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasure Hound
I guess an unofficial way to check if this stacks with THF abilities would be to test whether or not the Gilfinder effect stacks with /thf. If so, we could unofficially declare that the treasure hunter abilities would stack as well, could we not? Enigmatica 14:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Through my findings whilst farmings with /thf i find that drop rates are better when i have a signet on and all tablets are found. so to me i would say it stacks with /thf but not THF main --DarkvisionSMN 13:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, without /thf or thf main, any idea what exactly the % is for TH? Has anyone done any testing? Such as is this Kupower that same as TH1 or? Syn6769 13:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Akion/Alexander *We don't even know the percentages for Treasure Hunter itself, lol --Psepha 20:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Information about THF main or subjob doesn't get benefit from this effect is false I think. I am a THF main w/ TH4, and when I farm Demonic Tiphia while with this in effect, I was 5/5 on Tiphia Sting, when this effect was no longer in effect, I went 1/3 so far. Also I went 1/1 on Alkyoneus's Bracelets while this is in effect, and 0/4 without it. Yes, you can say I got lucky when the effect was on, but isn't Treasure Hunter a "luck" effect on drops. Also I strongly believe SE is not going to make an effect, and benefit everyone but a certain job. --Kenshinx 11:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I would like to confirm my experiences that this does, in fact, stack with other sources of Treasure Hunter. --Stammer 22:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) got "Kweh!?" from my chocobo during hot and cold game, while it doesn't have this ability. only explanation are either a bug or treasure hound affecting this.(others kupower : ease of exploration & swift shoes). if so, the whole "treasure hunter" effect on this may just be a mistranslation XD(or treasure finder being a side effect). ~Was your bird "exceptionally sharp" that time? I've never seen "Kweh?!" without being told it was exceptionally sharp that day. Dish 06:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I haven't been running a parser recently so I don't have hard numbers to back this up, but I've spent about 20hrs each of the past 2 weeks farming rams in Konschtat Highlands. The first weeks was as a BST/THF and I would say my average drop rate was about 3 skins/1 horn. In the past week I've been getting closer to 1.5 skins and .5 horn. Both weeks were the same job, only difference was that there was Treasure Hound the first week and not the second (TH1 both). Brokensol 10:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The effect do stack with the Treasure Hunter Job Trait and it is TH+1, verified after December 7th version update on the TH message. Note: Signet is required to activate that Super Kupowers. --Zarcon 16:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC)